Pokemon, Lovers Masks
by LetEveryoneOverARip
Summary: Love can come in many different shapes and forms, for better or for worse... for Diamond and Pearl, love came in a form of anger, perhaps this form of love could lead to everlasting happiness. Contains the following shipping: AbsurdShipping (Diamond x Pearl). Mild language and sexual theme, viewers discretion is advised.


It was an average sunny day in little Twinleaf Town, the environment of Sinnoh lived up to its reputation, its cities big and the countryside as open and calming. When a gentle breeze came by the town, the grass and the sweet-scented trees swayed with the wind, carrying its distinct nostalgic and calming odor, making the Pokémon less aggressive.

As nice as the town may be, the abundance of Pokémon was fairly big, however the population count was low. Everyone knew each other, when a towns person is in trouble no one would hesitate to help, and if there was news, good or bad, on someone, the town would hear about it. In a sense, everyone had a sort of special bond with each other, and their bond is just as strong when few of the towns people spent their time together in their youth...

There was one pair was separate from the towns children, two unique characters that they dubbed them inseparable, a duo.

The older boy was as calm as a mountain and a smile of a Chansey as a nurse in a Pokemon Center. With his distinct raven hair bed head, he hides his hair with a red Barret. He is fairly quiet but tends to be accident prone, and although his appearance is fairly goofy like and quite chubby, under the skin lies a heart that is as big as a Mamoswine, but hides his true emotions through his apathetic expressions and feels that he does not need to speak a word unless he deems it important. His name, is Diamond.

A younger boy would always stay by the side of the older boy, he is as fast yet impatient as a hyper Mankey. The blond boy with his green scarf flying in the wind, it is almost as if he was one with the wind. The boy's enthusiasm is very high but can be conceited when confronted with a problem, his appearance is more manly than the older boy but acts younger than he already is, under that immense energetic aura lies the will and persistence of a stubborn Tauros, but can be very dangerous and slightly irritating when he knows that he is in the wrong but does not want to give up until he has faded. His name, is Pearl.

Together, like the infamous tundra of Mt. Coronet, its snow is as graceful and beautiful as it falls to the ground, it can make even calm the Ancient Flames of Entei itself. However, when they feel that one or the other is in danger, they will immediately turn into Mt. Coronet's unforgiving blizzard, freezing everything and everyone in its paths... only to stop once they know that the other is safe. Diamond and Pearl, a mountain and it's environment.

Together, the two boys were inseparable, their bond is strong.

When someone by the name of Platinum came into the picture, their bond broke... only to form another bond to place someone new in their lives. She and the two boys went on an adventure that changed their lives, ultimately, Diamond and Pearl's.

Once their adventure ended and the dangerous situation at Unova ended, Diamond and Pearl returned to Twinleaf town. Although Platinum left their company soon after, the three agreed that no matter where they are and who they become over the years, the three of them will always be friends...

When the two boys returned to their town as new people, time for them resumed like they never left... they resumed their lives as never leaving each others sight until nightfall, otherwise until they sleep if they wanted to sleep over at each others houses.

Then, everything changed a week before Valentines day. Diamond and Pearl were watching a show on T.V at Pearl's house.

A spontaneous moment occurred, Diamond randomly said, "Hey Pearl? I've been thinking about going off on an adventure."

"_Another_ adventure? I mean, I don't mind but where will we go?" Pearl's smile lightened, it was usually Pearl who suggested on going on another adventure.

Diamond's tone of voice turned slightly serious, "I've been thinking on... going by myself this time."

"... what?" What the blond teen heard made him feel quite uneasy, "Do you mind if I ask you why?"

"I've been thinking about traveling around the world for some time now," he answered honestly, "I feel that if I keep sticking with you, I'll never be able to fend for myself-"

Diamond's words cut Pearl's feelings as if it were a Scyther's blades and tall grass. Enraged, Pearl turned off the television and the volume of the blond boy's voice increased dramatically, "Well excuse me for making you feel oh so dependent on me,"

"It's not like that-" Diamond tried to be diplomatic about it, he stood up and raised his hands and made himself look smaller, he began to use hand gestures that are literally screaming out '_calm down_.'

A sarcastic laugh came out of the energetic teen's mouth, "Oh? Well it sure as hell sounds like to me that you still have some sort of unfinished business with me, but you're deciding to run from it like you always do!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Although it took a lot for Diamond to lose his temper, it was clear now that he was slowly losing it,

"Remember that time when we first met Cyrus? When you decided to open up your mouth and tell me that I'm not the boss of you?"

Diamond remembered that day clearly, it was the first time that he has spoken his mind for the first time in his life, "So?"

"There has to be more about that is clearly pissing you off," The blond asked in a taunting manner, "Come on now, you may as well show some balls before you run off."

"There's nothing _to _show, Pearl..." Slowly, the teen with emotions were feeling a slight heaviness in his heart... "Please, can't we just leave on a happy note? It's not as if I'm leaving forever-"

"For the love of Acerus, stop avoiding my questions and answer me like a man!" Now, the energetic teen got up from his seat and was now face to face with his other half.

"You know what?" Finally... the apathetic face that Pearl knew so well turned into the face that he remembered all too well, "The hell with this. I'm so tired of trying to hide, I've been trying to hide for so long after that time, you looked so pathetically hurt that I just stopped. Did you return back to your usual self? **No**. Instead, you've been passive aggressive, as if you are trying to repent with all your might. So tell me, why do I have to stick around someone who keeps the past as if it is a chip on their shoulder, why do I have to fall for someone who's been-" soon enough, the apathetic eyes of Diamond returned, his gaze softened and looked away, "Just... forget it... I knew it was a mistake mentioning it to you."

After the intense near complete ventilation that Diamond displayed, he took a step back and turned his back sharply on Pearl and began to walk slowly away from him...

Although a lot of people would just end a highly sensitive and explosive conversation, Pearl was the last of his dying breed who would risk everything to hear an answer. When he saw Diamond slowly walking away, he roughly grabbed the older boy's hand and pulled him back, which caused him to spin around... Pearl then grabbed him by the collar and forced Diamond to look into his eyes, demanding an answer,

"You're not finished, are you?" Pearl's voice was demanding and strict, he held on Diamond's collar tightly, nearly choking the older male...

The apathetic teen was scared, this action was very unlike Pearl, "L-Let go Pearl... it hurts-"

"Damn right it does!"

"This isn't about me leaving, isn't it?"

Pearl looked dead straight into Diamond's eyes and said, "It is, and so much more." Finally, he began to lighten his grip on the older boy but he still held him close to make sure he heard every word, "Why didn't you tell me what you were feeling earlier?"

"It's because you were so conceited in the reality that you lived in, you looked so content," He answered back, "You were always the one that led, I don't care whatsoever about taking leadership... but whenever you lead, not once have you asked my opinion on the matter, not once have you asked me whether _I _was okay with it."

Not satisfied with the answer, Pearl shook Diamond roughly once, "But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because, if I stopped you earlier, you wouldn't be yourself. When I spoke a piece of my mind, I didn't expect you to suddenly think I stabbed you right at the back... I wanted you to see reality. A reality that hurts, but so very true," Diamond answered honestly, "Let me go."

"What... what the hell did you mean by the last part? About falling for someone?"

After what Pearl said, it became dead silent inside the room the two teenagers were in. Although Pearl is quite obnoxious... he could feel that the question literally sets Diamond into a situation where he feels that if he says what was behind the words 'Falling for someone,' he would lose everything... '_What is the harm on this question...?'_ Pearl thought to himself.

A few seconds of silence passed, and it annoyed Pearl to no end "When you mean falling for someone- do you mean Platinum?" Diamond gave Pearl a queer look... however, in Pearl's troubled state, he could interpret into something entirely wrong. Jealousy rose from the darkest parts of his heart, his face cringed in deep hatred and growled roughly, "It's that bitch, isn't it? I should've known. You wanted to ditch me so that you can look all badass in front of her."

"What? no-"

Despite Diamond's protest, Pearl was already blinded by rage, he roughly shoved Diamond to the wall.

Although Pearl and Diamond were the inseparable duo, he was the stronger of the pair... the more impulsive one, acting upon what he feels is right and very objective. When Platinum entered the picture, Diamond accepted her into their little duo with open arms... but Pearl saw no place for her in his own heart. Throughout his life, Pearl kept Diamond close to him and did whatever he could (in a discreet manner) on keeping the apathetic boy to himself. When Pearl saw Diamond with Platinum, he couldn't help but feel a slight pain in his heart and a rude thought would slip into his head about the Berlitz heir... he had nothing personal against her, truly, but it was a feeling he was unfamiliar with until later. Eventually, the presence of Platinum developed a feeling that Pearl knew all too well unknowingly; that feeling, was Envy. Despite on how obnoxious Pearl is to other people's feelings, he knew his own emotions and thought... he fell for Diamond. The feeling of love came early for Pearl, however it came forward to him in a form of envy... when the blond saw that Diamond may end up with Platinum, he knew that it was love. Unfortunately, there was a splinter in his heart, something that kept him from telling Diamond his true feelings...

"Yes it is! I've watched you closely on how you look at her!" Pearl screamed, "And you don't think I've heard you panting and moaning inside of your room in the middle of the night when we sleep over?! You've thought of her- wanting her for so long that you've jerked off when you think no one's around! What the fuck is so good about her anyways-"

"**SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!**"

Pearl knew immediately... he went too far.

The apathetic boy's cheeks were flushed red and his eyes watered, he was clearly embarrassed... "I wasn't thinking of Platinum- I wasn't!"

"You are a fucking liar," Pearl said finally. It was the thought that has stuck with him ever since Diamond spoke his mind, "You have always lied to me, how can I trust you when every point and turn, you lied to me. Well?"

It was the tipping point for Diamond, the boy with emotions gritted his teeth in anger and finally... lost his composure,

"_**I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, PEARL,**_" Diamond screamed out to the top of his lungs, "_**ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! HUH!? ARE YOU HAPPY THAT FOR SUCH A LONG TIME, YOU'VE BEEN IN MY THOUGHTS- YOU'VE BEEN IN MY DREAMS! I DON'T KNOW WHY- I JUST DON'T! I DON'T KNOW WHY I FELL FOR A SELFISH ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!"**_

For Pearl, it was a complete shock... for so long, the fear on Diamond rejecting him was long gone. His timing on making his move, however, is completely terrible.

Slowly, Pearl began to walk closer to Diamond, who was clearly hostile, he then placed hands on the wall between the apathetic boy's head. If Pearl were to do this earlier... Diamond would have absolutely no problem with this. However, this was clearly not the time to act romantic... as Pearl's body began to near Diamond's,

The apathetic boy hissed, "What are you doing?" Clearly, the energetic teen didn't care, so Diamond asked again, "Stop it. This isn't funny." Clouded by anger and confusion, Diamond gently pushed Pearl back and slapped him across the face... as he lost his temper, he began to find himself out of breath and felt that tears were rolling down his cheeks, "Don't you fucking tease me..."

In shock, both of the teens looked at each other... their love for each other now clearly exposed through the most cruelest of forms, anger. It was through anger of each other that their masks, their true feelings of each other, finally broke. Throughout their lives, they truly loved each other unconditionally, but the one thing that kept them back was their fear, their fear that if they set their feelings on the table... one or the other would run away...

That fear was becoming a reality.

After a few seconds of silence, Diamond immediately sprinted out the door.

And now... Diamond found himself alone as he ran, he sprinted as fast as he could to his home and into his room, crying out in anger.

And now... Pearl found himself alone in his room, he slowly began to melt to the floor, and as he got on his knees he began to cry silently in frustration.

Their roles now reversed, time was flowing too slow for the teen with feelings, while time was flowing too fast for the teen with willpower. Regardless of their masks being removed, the pain of their masks being removed from their faces lingered... the two, now wounded, could not comprehend what just happened.

Through anger, the two teenagers tried blame each other for what happened...

In Pearl's eyes, if Diamond could have just answered him straight forward and blunt, none of this could have happened and the two would be in each others arms and the apathetic boy not leaving. In Diamond's eyes, if Pearl could have been more sensitive towards his own feelings, he wouldn't have to admit to his feelings towards him and could have left with no regrets and the ability to calm himself down with these feelings he has towards Pearl.

Eventually, they could not blame each other, despite their faults... that is what they loved about each other.

After that incident... the two boys did not see each other for a full week...

Until that one faithful day on a fairly sunny evening.

Pearl was alone in his room, still curled up in a ball. His entire room was dark, the blinds on his windows were closed and the light was off, completely suiting Pearl's dreary mood. There were a couple of knocks coming from his door,

"Pearl? May I come in?" It was his mother, worriedly she said, "I'm coming in now."

As she opened the door, she saw how dark the room was. For an entire week, she heard absolutely nothing from her son and it worried her greatly. She walked over to the windows and opened the blinds to let in the light in the darkness... it pained her to see that her son was like this. She had a feeling that there was a certain falling on between her son and Diamond, she just didn't know what the situation was. It pained her to see him like this... but it also infuriated her to see that the son she raised, was clearly discouraged.

Slowly, Pearl's mother then sat on the side of the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know that you're awake," silence was the only reply that she had. Although Pearl had his hyperactive personality from his father, he also had his short temper and insensitivity... from his mother. Immediately, she decided to drop a bombshell on her son, "There is a rumor going around that Diamond is leaving today."

Pearl, who was trying to pretend to sleep immediately shot his back up and turned his head to his mother with a hurtful looking face... but not a word came out of his mouth.

"I don't know what in the world happened between you two, but obviously, something happened" She said with a fairly strict tone, "You two have been together for so long, and now you're not saying your goodbyes to him?"

He looked away bitterly and muttered under his breath "Yeah? Well he's going without me."

"It's not as if he's going forever, you know" She reminded him

There was a moment of silence, until Pearl forced a smile, "It doesn't matter now... he's probably long gone now,"

"He will be long gone without any closure," His mother said in a strict voice, "No matter what happens, he will be gone. It just depends on what he leaves with."

Every word that his mother said were like kicks to the groins. Pearl knew that she was right, the pain was once again swelling inside his heart... but that was he needed to finally pull out the swelling splinter that was within his heart for so long. The splinter that was within Pearl's heart... was that he couldn't accept that not everything goes his way, and that he must submit to his mistakes.

Pearl's mother knew what was coming, she jumped off the bed three seconds before Pearl did. And without another word, the blond, energetic teen ran off towards Twinleaf town's exit, while his mother shook her head and sighed to herself "Teens these days..."

With new found willpower, Pearl was sprinting in a whole new way. In the past, he had no reason to run, he had no reason to act as if time was moving too slow for him. But now... he did, he was running for someone who has hurt him the most, someone who he loves most in the world.

As a breeze began to pass through Twinleaf town, the nostalgic scent that the honey scented trees gave out, the beautiful landscape that the town alone presented, and the peaceful Pokémon that resided in its countryside, made it all the more painful for Diamond to set off in his one year journey...

Memories of Diamond's past were flashing before his eyes, all of it... containing Pearl. The boy who he considered his other half, the boy who has gave him a reason to smile, the boy who gave him the life of adventure and thrills... Pearl, the man who Diamond fell for. The apathetic teen first felt the signs of love immediately, ever since the incident of the Distorted world. He would give up his life for Pearl, he would give up his own insanity just so then the energetic teen could be happy... his entire mind, his body, his emotions, they were all at the whim of Pearl. But the wall that stopped Diamond from admitting his feelings to Pearl was raw fear. Throughout his life, fear took a toll on his world, the teen with emotions was in a state near dementia because love was the most illogical emotion, it was something Diamond could not comprehend... it was anger that caused the wall to break down and made Diamond admit to his feelings to...

Love is something that could not be understood. It is an emotion that could lead to someone's happiness, or to someone's ruin. It is something of a cure and poison to human kind and it has a will of its own. For Diamond and Pearl, its will... is for their hearts to be satisfied...

As Diamond took one last look at Twinleaf town, he turned his back and walked towards the nearest town at his own pace.

Fortunately for Pearl for Pearl, Diamond's pace was extremely slow. The energetic blond caught up to Diamond in mere minutes, when Pearl saw his familiar bodily figure, he immediately screamed at the top of his lungs, "**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!**"

When Diamond heard a familiar voice ringing in his ears, he turned to see Pearl sprinting directly at him... he wanted to run, he wanted to hide, he wanted to be anywhere but here... but his body froze because when Diamond saw the familiar look of determination and will, the emotions and thoughts to hide flowed away like a river streaming down to a lake.

Once Pearl caught up to Diamond, he immediately stopped two feet away from Diamond, he lowered his body and rested his hands on top of his shins... never had Pearl been this tired. The energetic teen caught his breath and finally, he looked up to see Diamond's priceless surprised face. Pearl greeted him with a cracked smile, "There's a first for everything, you know."

Diamond couldn't help but laugh a little at Pearl's comment, he was right, there are still room for firsts. Before the apathetic boy could speak,

"I'm madly in love with you, Diamond" Pearl said immediately,

Immediately, the teen with emotions believed he was dreaming, "Don't say things like that so carelessly-"

"I'm being serious!" The teen with willpower cried out, "I've been in love with you for so long, I couldn't believe it myself that I didn't say this earlier." He then looked at what Diamond was holding, it was luggage, "I can't say anything to make you stay... huh?"

Diamond shook his head, "This is something I need to do..."

"Alright... that's fine..." Pearl said with an honest smile, "But Diamond..."

"Yeah?"

"Just remember..." Pearl slowly walked up to Diamond and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy... he held him tightly, as if he never wanted to let go, it was the fear that there may never be a time he could do something like this, "I'll be waiting for you... alright? So don't keep me waiting..." he then pulled back and awkwardly gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"P-Pearl?" Diamond spoke, breaking the clearly awkward silence,

"Y-Yeah?"

A confident smile grew on Diamond's smile, "You missed!"

The two halves of a circle smiled and stared deeply into each others eyes, it was something that they have always wanted... unconditional, pure, raw, absolute love. Pearl's face slowly began to move closer to Diamond's soft and delectable lips, he swallowed his fear and immediately... dove in right in for the perfect kiss. The feeling of someone's lips being pressed against your own, it was a feeling that the two love mutually. Their desires for each other were imminent, the teenager with feelings immediately dropped his luggage and wrapped his arms around Pearl's waist to bring their bodies to full contact, while the teenager with willpower placed his hands on top of Diamond's shoulders to ensure that their hearts in full contact. Slowly, their eyes closed and thus... increasing their emotions tenfold.

Soon... the two males became greedy, their lips slowly began to move with each other, the feelings of bliss and absolute serenity were coursing through their minds and happiness was coursing through their veins.

Another breeze came by, the honey scented trees and its nostalgic scent was clearly making both Pearl and Diamond remember their first kiss.

Finally... Diamond was the first to pull away to catch his breath, he opened his eyes to see Pearl's, the two smiled at each other... and without another word, Diamond lifted his luggage and set off on his own adventure.

There were no tears shed between the two teenagers, after all... they knew that they would one day reunite.

For their bond could stretch without breaking, no matter how far they are from each other.


End file.
